


Saviour

by absinthefae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, first encounters, mild assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first he wondered why you were always smiling. Then he wanted you to just smile at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

It began on the train ride to school. Your family moved into a smaller home after your elder sister moved out to live with her soon to be husband. So you began to ride a different train to your elite school, an all girls academy who only accepted the smartest of applicants. Of all the girls who applied, only 5% got in.  
At first, the intimidating boy unnerved you. After all, how could he not with his dark eyes and bleached hair. Even when there were seats available he preferred to stand. Nevertheless, you flashed him a smile as you walked by. The Aoba Josai school teams were nearly legendary in your area. The two of you, as well as the others clad in white and teal, would get off at the same stop. He would turn left out of the station, yourself right.  
Everyday, Kyoutani wondered just why it was that you would smile at him before settling down and taking a book from your bag. He never returned it but soon he found himself nodding to you in greeting. Were you not thrown off by his trademark scowl and dark aura? Or, did your uniform lie and you were just plain stupid?  
The train was hopelessly crowded one morning as you boarded. You wedged your way between business men and other students until you found a free space and staked it as your own. The train began to move before you could grab for a hand hold and you bumped against the person behind you. “Ah! I’m so sorry!” You said, bowing your head.  
“‘S Okay.” He grunted out. When you looked up you saw that it was the dour looking boy.  
“It’s you!” You exclaimed, happy to see the somewhat familiar face. “Good morning, Stranger-san.”  
He looked at you as if you were crazy before shaking his head with the smallest of grins. “Morning.”  
“I’m (l/n) (f/n).” You said, happy you were finally able to introduce yourself after days of silent communication.  
“...Kyoutani Kentarou.” He responded.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Kyoutani-san.” You said, smiling.  
“Mm.” He grunted to you. He couldn’t fathom why you were being so smiley and kind. But god it was sweet enough to make his molars ache.  
You stood on your toes to hold the strap that hung down above you. From the corner of his eye, Kyoutani looked you over. Plaid skirt, dark blue blazer over the starched white shirt. On the breast of the blue fabric was a patch of your school’s insignia. You wore opaque black tights that led down into proper brown leather shoes. In his gaze, he also managed to catch a look at a wandering hand peeking through the dense wall of crisply creased work pants. As the fingers began to brush your skirt he reached out and pulled you close, hand on your hip to keep the fabric firmly down against your leg.  
You gasped slightly and looked at him, seeing his pink tinged face. You raised a brow and he opened his mouth as though nothing was unusual.  
“Fucking creeps.” He said loudly. The business men looked at him and shuffled around slightly, either trying to get away from the delinquent looking boy or trying to shift the blame onto someone, anyone else.  
When you stepped off the train he made sure you got off first before letting go of you. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” You said gratefully. “I didn’t even notice the guy until you said something. In fact, I feel like I owe my saviour a snack. Are you busy after school?”  
He had volleyball practice. But when did he ever really go to that? Especially when he knew Oikawa would be there. He shook his head, and found himself happy when you seemed to beam at him.  
“Wonderful. Meet me here at 3:30?” He nodded and you clapped your hands before waving goodbye. “See you then, Kyoutani-san!” You said before turning right like always, the slightest of hops in your step.  
For what had to be the first time in weeks, Kyoutani found himself looking forward to something. With the ends of his mouth slightly curled up, he began his walk to school. Maybe he’d actually try to pay attention in class. Time would go by faster that way.

His phone screen read 3:45. He stood there waiting for you, feeling like a fool for looking forward to it, like a fool for trusting you so easily. With a deep scowl he crushed his bag under his arm and began to stride away. As he walked, steaming mad, he heard a small whimper. It came from a small indentation, nearly blocked off by a pair of vending machines. It wasn’t his business, he reasoned. Until he heard your voice.  
“Senpai, stop!” He stopped in his tracks, seeing red but for a whole new reason now. When he peeked through, eh saw you against the brick wall, shirt partially unbuttoned. The man in front of you was young. Probably fresh from college. His mouth was on your shoulder, his hands moving down your shirt and loosening the remaining buttons. Your face was stained with tears and red from shame and humiliation. You tried to push him away, hands against his chest. But he stayed close, so uncomfortably close.  
At the time it felt like an instant. But it had to have been longer than that. In the span of a second his jacket was covering you, white and teal hiding your slightly bruised skin. Your teacher, a new science instructor who all the students fawned over, was against the opposite wall with Kyoutani’s hand at his neck.  
“You get off on molesting teenagers you fucking freak?” He growled, harsh and low. “I should bash your fucking teeth in right now, burn ‘pedo’ into your forehead.”  
“Kyoutani-san…” You said softly. He hadn’t realized his grip slowly tightened the more he talked. Your teacher’s face was starting to tint blue. He let go and the man sank to his knees, trying to get his breath back. Before he turned to face you, to do his best to comfort you, he let a fist fly. A solid right cross to the man’s jaw. Your teacher fell fully to the ground, glasses skidding across the ground, but Kyoutani turned as though he was nothing but a snack wrapper left on the ground.  
You had buttoned your shirt back up but still held his jacket to your chest. He didn’t ask for it back as he looked you over, a surprisingly gentle hand on your cheek. “Are you okay? Did the bastard do anything? If he did I--”  
“I’m okay.” You covered his hand with your own. “Nothing happened. I’m okay.” He pulled your form into a tight hug. He was warm, so warm. Like a blanket that wrapped around you.  
“Let’s go.” He murmured, taking your arm. “Forget about the food.”  
“Are you sure…?”  
“For Christ’s sake yes. You should be going to the police, not a damn market.”  
You paused in yoru steps. “Oh god, I should tell the school. He can’t stay there…” You began to rub at your eyes. You were scared to tell. It was your word against his. What if they didn’t believe you?  
“I’m going with you.”  
“What? I-I can’t ask you to do that. What about school?”  
He simply shrugged in response. What was one day? He barely paid attention anyway. “I’m going with you.” He repeated,moving his hand down your arm until he gripped your fingers. He looked away as he did so, but you could see the tips of his ears turn pink. You curled your fingers around his.  
“Okay.”

A week later you paced outside the Aoba Josai gym, a small cardboard box in your hands. Kyoutani was true to his word and went with you the next morning to school. He backed up your claims and stood by you protectively as you showed the bruising by your shoulder, purple blotches shaped like long fingers. You were sure that if he hadn’t come with you nothing would have come of it. After all, it was your word, a student’s, against his, a man who had graduated top of his class with honors and recommendations.  
You asked the students who wore the same uniform as him about Kyoutani. What he was like, what his favorite snack was...if he had a girlfriend. Most seemed petrified at the mention of his name. However, a fluffy haired boy who seemed to be flocked by adoring fans was more than happy to answer.  
“Mad Dog-chan? No way he has a girlfriend. Wait…” He looked you over with dark brown eyes and a slick smile. “No wonder he’s been more pleasant to be around lately.”  
“Wait, what does that mean?”  
“Nothing. I’ll keep your secret if you decide to confess to him. Oh, and he likes fried food best.” The way he smiled at you gave you goosebumps, and not necessarily the good kind. He seemed like type of guy who always tried to be a few steps ahead of everyone else. “I’ll make sure he’s in the gym next week. There, you won’t even have to look for him now! Just so you know, we take a break around 6.”

You took a deep breath before lightly pushing open the door to the gym. Your watch read 6:03 and just as the fluffy haired boy promised, they were sitting casually, drinking water and talking and returning messages on their phones. Kyoutani sat at the end of the bench, purposefully alone. You cleared your throat before walking inside, ignoring the red flowers that bloomed in your cheeks. “Ky-Kyoutani-san?” You asked when you stood before him. He slowly looked up at you, turning slightly pink himself when he saw you. “Can I, erm, talk to you?” You swallowed thickly and he nodded, leading you outside of the gym. He flashed the darkest of glares to the team before letting the door slam shut.  
“Hrm?”  
“I..um..here!” You said, as you handed him the grease stained box. “The popular fluffy headed guy said you liked fried food so, I thought maybe you’d like it.” You said, your voice getting quieter as you trailed off.  
He took the box with surprise. “Uh, thanks (l/n)-san..”  
“Also! I...I really like you. A lot. Will you go out with me?” You asked, squeezing your eyes shut. You didn’t want to see him when he rejected you, you’d rather die than see that.  
After a moment of silence you eased open your eyes to see him, as brilliantly red as yourself. He nodded and walked forward, ensnaring you in another bone crushing hug, which you quickly returned. The hug lifted you off your feet and you could feel his head resting against your own. You felt pressure against your temple, a light kiss. You grinned and turned your head, meeting his lips with your own. To your surprise you felt the kiss intensify. His hand was in your hair and you could feel his teeth press against you in the kiss. An arm moved to around your waist so you were pressed fully against him. When he pulled back, just by an inch, you were breathless and felt warm all over.  
You didn’t even notice when Kyoutani turned his head to glare at the open door and those peeking through. You just felt him press you closer before setting you back down on your feet. “I should let you get back to practice.” You said, rubbing your hot cheeks.  
He nodded, “See you tomorrow?”  
“Of course!” You said, pecking his cheek before picking your bag up off the concrete where you left it. “I look forward to it.” You ran a hand through your hair to smooth it before hurrying off to the train station, waving goodbye before turning a corner.  
“Looks like Mad Dog-chan has a girlfriend~” Oikawa called out, just loud enough for you to hear. The door to the gym slammed shut as Kyoutani strode forward, fully intent on pummelling Oikawa into the wood floor. But at the same time he was elated, because the annoying captain was right. He did have a girlfriend. For the first time in his life, everything seemed to be going his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my deviantart (absinthe-fae)


End file.
